1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing documents of an event, such as a tradeshow, based on document identifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses still distribute a great deal of printed documents, such as product information, at events, such as tradeshows and other marketing or industry events. There is a significant cost associated with providing printed documents for dissemination to potential customers. The documents must be created prior to an event, shipped to the event, and managed at the event. In addition, leftover printed documents need to be shipped from the event or disposed of.
Moreover, an event attendee has to bear the burden of carrying all printed documents that he or she is interested in, schlepping the printed documents from booth to booth during the event, to the hotel and/or airport after the event, and all the way back to his or her office.